The Strider and the Girl they live with
by Foxysfics
Summary: Dave Strider on his way home from Daycare finds a girl passed out and brings her home. Rated T for language.


Date: 12/18/04 Place: on the corner of a street some where in texas.

A girl only 4 years, old sits on the corner of a street some where in texas. Her name is kimi.

Be Dave strider

You are now Dave Strider and probably one of the coolest fucking 4 year olds, wait your are the coolest 4 year old. Your on your way home from daycare becuase Bro couldnt pick you up today, But he has a good reason, He is busy droppin some ill beats! but still it is snowing and you have no idea why.

"huh?" You see a girl on the corner of the street curled up into a ball almost with her face burried in her knee's. She looks pretty cold and hungry. You decide to go talk to her and see if she's okay.

"Hey" She doesn't look at you or even acknowledge that your there. You try again this time putting a hand on her shoulder. "he-" your cut off the girl has now fallen over and seems to be passed out. "Oh shit!" You say almost losing your cool. you quickly and camly put the girl onto your back and bring her home with you.

You get to your apartyment and its locked. shit you really need to get in and your about to loose your cool! You can only do one thing. "bro!" you yell. you wait, nothings happening you try again this time louder and a little bit of explanation is added to your yelling. "BRO ITS AN EMERGENCEY!" this was at the top of your lungs. "clack" the door opens.

Be Bro

You are now Bro and you are droppin some ill beats! And i have to say they are pretty sick, but thats to be expected from yourself. "BRO ITS AN EMERGENCEY!" You here this and flash step to the front door unlocking it and opening it to little man. Woah it looks like he has got a girl about his age on his back.

You and little man stare shades to shades. Little man lifts up his shades and shows you his eye's. This must be serious. You step aside and little man walks inside. You wonder why he has that girl on his back?

Be Dave Strider

You are now Dave Strider. Your bro finally opened the door. You lift up your shades showing your serious about this. He steps aside and lets you in. You go to the couch and set the girl down on her side. You walks over to Bro.

"so little man whats this about."

"i found her on the side of the street unconcious"

"so you picked her up and brought her home."

"yup"

Bro sighs and we walks back over to the couch, I shake her a bit trying to wake her. she opens her eyes slowly. Her eyes are red just like your's! You stand there in shock but still poker faced. "her eyes are red" you say this stepping back and letting your bro take a look. "waoh sure are" and with this you ask the girl "whats your name?"

Be the girl

You are now the girl and quite sure where you are right now you have just been woken up by a boy with blond hair, He is also wearing shades that cover his eyes completely. There's some one behind him. about the same profile except his hair is spikey and so are his shades, he wears a hat and he is alot taller than the boy. Oh ya the boy asked me my namei should probably answer. "kimi" i say this with out any emotion. I sit up and look around. They just stand there looking at me. It must be my eyes. This happens alot. "Do you guys have food." i ask. im pretty hungry.

Be Bro

You are Bro again, and this little chick has red eyes just like little man does. Any ways guess you should order some food like chinese or something. Ypu pull out your cell phone dialing the number for the chinese food. you call ad order 3 large noodles, 3 sweet and sour chickens and 3 egg rolls. You wait for about 15 minutes in silence for the chinese food. You hear a knock on the door. You open it and take the chinese food paying the man. you close the door and bring the food in and set it on the counter. "Food's here." Kimi get off the couch and walks into the kitchen and climbs her way onto a stool and sit down. Little man follows and does the same to the stool next to her. "chinese food again" he says.

"ya chinese food is the bomb"

"touche"

Kimi decides to join in.

"so what are your guyses names?"

"Im Dave Strider."

"you can call me Bro"

"ok well im pretty sure you guys wanna know about my eyes them being red and all."

"Not really"

Me and little man say this in unison.

Be kimi

Once again you are kimi, and the two boys your with dont even care about your eyes.

"what?" you say this a bit confused. the two boys then lift up there shades. The smallest one has red eye's like you and the bigger one has bright orange eyes! You crawl onto the counter and get an up close look at the one with orange eye's called bro you then move over to dave. You get off the counter and sit back down on the Stool. "woah you guys have eye's that are different than every one elses to!"

"ya. any ways my programs on. come on."

Bro moves over to the couch and so does Dave. You jump off the stool and follow them sitting on the floor infront of them with your food. Bro turns on the T.V. to an anime show about ninja's and it's pretty awesome.


End file.
